Good Mood
by valentina14
Summary: Draco Malfoy sedang dalam mood yang baik... sampai ia mendengar percakapan kedua anak Hufflepuff. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

**Good Mood**

Kau pernah merasa begitu senang?

Hari ini hari yang normal, biasa. Cuma sekadar hari-hari biasa di Hogwarts.

Diluar angin menderu-deru, dan terdengar titik-titik hujan yang menampar jendela. Awan juga menggantung kelabu di angkasa, seperti selimut abu-abu tebal. Gara-gara cuaca diluar hari ini, suasana menjadi dingin pula. Tapi walaupun cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat, itu tidak akan mengubah mood Draco Malfoy yang sedang super baik hari ini.

Kenapa moodnya sedang baik?

Karena ia baru saja keluar dari ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid, mengunjungi pacar-rahasia-tapi-sekarang-sudah-tak-rahasia-lagi-terima-kasih-kepada-Ginny, yaitu Hermione Granger.

Mungkin sebagian dari kalian akan kaget mendengar berita ini. Benarkan? Mana mungkin seorang berandal tukang bikin masalah musuh Harry Potter, akan berkencan dengan seorang darah-lumpur rendahan Hermione Granger, yang juga sahabat Harry Potter? Mendengarnya saja sudah sanggup membuat kita berpikir betapa mustahilnya.

Dan sekarang semua orang mengetahuinya.

Memang sih, status darah sekarang sudah dianggap tidak ada. Tapi tetap saja, mengingat sejarah hidup mereka berdua yang menyangkut detensi dan lemparan kutukan, akan tetap membuat orang-orang berkata, _"Tidak mungkin,"_

Ini semua salah Ginny Weasley, si Weasley perempuan itu. Dia orang kedua yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Hermione. Dan _tanpa sengaja _–atau itulah yang dikatakan Ginny –ia berkata kepada Padma Patil, tentang hubungannya. Padahal jelas-jelas Padma adalah saudara kembar Paravati Patil, yang jelas-jelas koloni Lavender Brown, yang berarti mereka akan mengatakan ke seluruh pelosok dunia kalau ia dan Hermione berpacaran.

Draco masih ingat wajah si Potter dan Weasley waktu mendengar berita itu. Ha! Coba ia ada kamera, ingin sekali ia menyimpan image mereka berdua melongo sekaligus tersedak dengan sendok yang jatuh dari mulut mereka dan bola mata mereka seakan mau copot.

Sayangnya ia tidak ada kamera.

Draco bersenandung ria dalam diam. Ia sendiri tidak percaya akan hal ini. Mana mungkin seorang Malfoy _bersenandung? _

Tapi nyatanya ia tetap seperti itu, tidak memedulikan tatapan keheranan dan tidak percaya murid-murid. Ia balas melotot ke seorang anak Ravenclaw tingkat 2 yang langsung mengkeret ketakutan.

Yah, tidak ada yang bisa menghancurkan mood Draco Malfoy hari ini.

Sampai ia bertemua dua anak ingusan itu.

Draco sedang berjalan dengan gaya arogan dan sok kuasa sambil berganti bersiul-siul. Mungkin ia menganggap itu aneh, karena Draco langsung menghentikan siulannya yang bunyinya lebih mirip gong yang dilempar daripada suara nyanyian burung pipit.

Ia berjalan santai menyusuri koridor sepi menuju aula besar, untuk sarapan pagi. Kemarin, ia berhasil mengajak (baca: memerintah) Hermione untuk pergi ke Hogsmeade, tidak peduli ia mau atau tidak. Draco sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan semua alasan konyol yang dilontarkan Hermione ("Aku harus ke perpustakaan untuk belajar Rune-Kuno!" teriak Hermione waktu itu.) karena ia beranggapan tugas Ketua Murid banyak sekali dan Hermione butuh istirahat.

Ia masih berjalan santai, sampai ia mendengar bisik-bisik dan celotehan di sudut lorong itu.

Seorang anak Hufflepuff yang sepertinya kelas empat, sedang berbisik-bisik seru ke sesama Hufflepuff yang berambut keriting gimbal menggumpal.

Sayangnya bisik-bisik mereka terdengar dengan sangat jelas di telinga Draco, ia memutar bola mata. Ia bergerak berjalan dan mendengar sepotong kata yang dibisikkan di anak Hufflepuff.

"...menurutku kau sebaiknya mengajak Dean Thomas saja, dia lumayan,"

"Dia kan berkencan dengan seorang murid Ravenclaw kemarin, siapa ya namanya, Loony Lovegood?"

Draco mendengus. Ternyata hanya topik 'cowok mana yang mau diajak kencan'. Membosankan.

Ia melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi ketika mendengar sesuatu diantara bisikan keras si anak Hufflepuff.

"...Blaise Zabini? Dia kan sangat tampan, ajak saja dia,"

Hah! Blaise, sejak kapan sahabatnya itu mau dengan cewek Hufflepuff (Draco mengernyitkan hidung mendengar nama Hufflepuff) yang rambutnya gimbal seperti semak-semak tidak keruan? Walaupun Blaise tidak mempersalahkan asrama, Draco tahu ia berselera tinggi, dan tidak akan memilih seorang cewek yang jelas-jelas, hmmm _rendah? _

"...bagaimana dengan Draco Malfoy? Dia lumayan dekat dengan Zabini, dan sama tampannya."

Draco melongo, mana mungkin _ia _akan berkencan dengan seorang cewek, Hufflepuff, dan tidak jelas seperti dia? Tidak akan pernah mau. Seumur hidup ti-dak.

Ia tadinya ingin iseng nyeletuk "Tidak akan mau seumur hidup!" di tengah-tengah pembicaraan konyol itu, tapi sebelum ia sempat membuka mulut, si rambut gimbal bicara lagi.

"Dia kan... kencan dengan Hermione Granger, si Ketua Murid?" bisiknya ragu-ragu.

Si cewek Hufflepuff mengiyakan, "Benar juga... lagipula aku melihat sendiri mereka berdua berjalan bersamaan kemarin saat pekan Hogsmeade,"

"Berarti gosip itu benar?"

"Er... sepertinya. Walaupun anggapanku sih mereka tidak begitu cocok,"

Draco melotot geram, ia sudah sibuk mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan memikirkan untuk menggantung dua cewek Hufflepuff lancang itu sampai makan malam ketika temannya yang satu lagi memotong gerakan tangannya.

"...menurutmu mereka sudah menyatakan cinta belum?"

Seketika itu juga, Draco terdiam. _Cinta? Siapa peduli dengan cinta? _

Seingatnya ia dan Hermione biasa saja. Hari-hari mereka dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran yang akan berakhir dengan ciuman penuh gairah. Tapi tidak ada satu di antara mereka yang mengungkit-ungkit tentang cinta. Tak ada yang peduli... ya kan?

"Eng... aku tidak tahu. Lagipula Malfoy kan bukan tipe yang _bisa _menyatakan cinta, ya kan?"

Kali ini Draco benar-benar geram, ia sanggup membunuh si cewek sekarang itu juga. _Berani-beraninya ia melecehkan AKU seperti itu!_

Si rambut gimbal terkikik pelan. "Benar juga... padahal kan setiap cewek ingin sekali dinyatakan cinta oleh si Malfoy, sayang ia memilih Granger,"

Harusnya Draco tersanjung, meskipun ia sendiri tahu bahwa ia punya penggemar yang lusinan dan ia tahu bahwa ia memang tampan, dan bahwa seluruh gadis di Hogwarts menginginkannya. Mungkin inilah yang membuatnya arogan.

"...lagipula semua cewek kan ingin dinyatakan cinta, itu kan seperti tanda saling mencintai, kau tahu?"

Draco terdiam. Masa sih? Semua cewek ingin dinyatakan cinta? Apa Hermione seperti itu juga? Ia sendiri tidak pernah mengatakan itu; Hermione tidak pernah minta.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir memang bikin masalah saja sih. Draco bukan tipe yang langsung menyatakan cinta seperti itu –tidak. Gengsinya lebih tinggi. Tapi ada satu pikiran yang berseliweran di benaknya. _Apa gara-gara itu Hermione menjauhiku? Belakangan ini ia sibuk dan menolak untuk pergi –gara-gara itu? Masalah seperti ini?_

Draco tahu ia mencintainya –ia merasakannya. Tapi untuk mengatakannya? Tidak, untuk bilang 'Maaf' saja ia harus menelan ludah dalam-dalam terlebih dahulu, apalagi ngomong sesuatu yang lebih konyol: 'Aku mencintaimu'?

"...benar! Jadi menurutmu aku mendingan pergi dengan Anthony Goldstein atau..."

Draco sudah tidak mendengarkan percakapan kedua Hufflepuff itu lagi. Ia keburu berjalan cepat menuju aula besar, pikiran-pikiran aneh masih berseliweran di benaknya.

XxxXxxXxxX

"Hasil OWL-ku bagus! Aku mendapat sekitar 7 OWL, kalau tidak salah..."

Hermione Granger berhenti mengetuk-ngetukkan sendoknya. Ia mengangkat kepala, seraya meletakkan piala berisi jus labu ke meja.

"Bagus sekali! Ron dapat berapa waktu itu..."

"7. Ron juga dapat 7," kata Ginny sambil menyuapkan sesendok besar bubur ke mulutnya sendiri. "Muuumh khathanuua mwwaurf memfelkhihan zeeshuatu uwat akhf –"

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan?" Hermione tertawa geli.

Ginny meletakkan sendoknya, "Kata Mum, Mum mau belikan sesuatu untukku,"

Hermione mengangguk-angguk, "Tahun lalu Ron minta sapu kan?"

"Iya, apa aku minta sapu baru juga?" Ginny menahan dagunya dengan tangan, "ah, tapi terlalu mahal. Menurutmu apa 'Mione?"

"Eng... aku tidak tahu –gaun pesta? Untuk pesta Halloween yang akan datang ini... aku dan Malfoy masih mengurusnya," kata Hermione, matanya menelusuri seisi aula.

"Mungkin juga –menjadi ketua murid sibuk sekali ya?"

"Iya," Hermione menghela napas, mengetahui orang yang ia cari tidak ada, "mengurus segala pesta, lalu jadwal _shift _keliling para Prefek, lalu –yah, tapi semuanya menyenangkan," ia menghela napas lagi.

Ginny menyeringai, "Lalu bagaimana perasaan anda sekamar dengan Ketua Murid Putra?" ia berkata dengan nada suara yang persis seperti Rita Skeeter, sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Sontak, Hermione memerah, "Aku tidak sekamar dengan Malfoy!" ia setengah berteriak, mengundang tatapan curiga dan penasaran dari seisi aula.

Ia mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, pipinya semakin memerah. Hermione setengah melotot kepada Ginny, yang dengan tenangnya menyuapkan sesendok bubur lagi ke dalam mulutnya, diiringi tatapan tidak bersalah.

"Sebagai informasi, _Ginny,"_ Hermione menekankan kata yang terakhir, "aku tidak sekamar dengannya,"

"Well, kau kan satu ruangan dengannya, dan _satu _ruang rekreasi dengannya... jadi, blah. Sama saja kan kalau kau sekamar dengan Malfoy?" Ginny bersikeras, sendoknya sampai jatuh dari tangannya. "Lagipula kenapa kau memanggilnya Malfoy, 'Mione? Bukannya _Draaaacooo?" _ia terkikik menggoda Hermione, memanjangkan lafal 'Draco'.

Hermione mendengus. Ia kembali menatap pintu masuk aula, lalu memandang seisi aula lagi, terutama meja di seberangnya. Tapi orang yang ia cari tidak ada, padahal baru tadi pagi Draco berkata untuk menemuinya di depan aula. Dari tadi Hermione sudah menunggu, tapi karena Draco tak kunjung datang, dan Ginny sudah muncul jadi ia turut masuk bersama Ginny.

Kira-kira ia dimana ya?

"Harry!" seru Ginny riang, melihat Harry beranjak dari kursinya.

Harry menoleh, memandang Ginny sambil tersenyum. "Aku harus pergi dulu ke Ruang Rekreasi, buku Astronomiku ketinggalan disana. Semoga saja ada," Harry berkata dengan tatapan mengharap –entah kepada siapa.

Ginny tersenyum geli, "Ya sudah. Aku dan 'Mione masih mau disini. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Ron?"

Harry mendengus, "Sepertinya dia sedang ke kandang burung hantu. Pig sudah kembali, ia ribut terus dari kemarin ingin mendapat tugas mengantar surat lagi," ia mengernyitkan hidung.

"Pig sudah kembali? Bawa apa dia?" tanya Hermione, matanya sedikit-sedikit melirik ke meja Slytherin.

"Dia bawa paket," tukas Harry, "sepertinya Mrs. Weasley lupa membawakan Ron jubah pestanya yang baru," ia menyorotkan pandangan kearah Ginny.

"Ah, sebentar lagi pesta Halloween..." Hermione mengangguk, "seperti apa jubahnya?" ia tertawa mengingat jubah Ron sewaktu tahun keempat.

Sekarang Harry setengah tertawa, "Jubahnya kali ini kurang _meriah _dibanding tahun keempat," ia menggosokkan hidungnya, "warnanya sama, tapi kurangi hiasan-hiasan yang menempel," katanya menjelaskan.

Ginny dan Hermione sama-sama mendengus ke piring masing-masing. Mereka berdua tahu nasib jubah pesta Ron waktu itu.

"Ya sudah," Harry mengangkat tangannya, "aku sebaiknya cepat ke Ruang Rekreasi,"

"Baiklah," teriak Ginny, ketika Harry sudah menjauh, "aku mencintaimu,"

Dari kejauhan Harry balas melambai.

Hermione menoleh, memandang Ginny heran. "Kau sudah mengatakan cinta... satu sama lain?"

Ginny balas memandang Hermione, lebih heran lagi, "Kau belum?"

Ia menggeleng malu-malu. Mana mungkin Draco mengatakan cinta kepadanya? Mungkin pada saat Lucius Malfoy menikahi darah-lumpur. Hermione menelan ludah pahit.

"Kukira sudah!" seru Ginny, ia berpindah posisi memandang Hermione, matanya terbuka lebar, "beritahu aku semuanya," perintahnya.

Pipi Hermione bersemu merah, "Er... ya begitu saja," ia berkata bingung, "kami tidak saling mengucapkan cinta,"

"Bukan _tidak_," koreksi Ginny, "tapi _belum_."

Hermione mengangguk-angguk pasrah saja. "Er... lagipula apa pentingnya sih?"

"Pentingnya? 'Mione! Menyatakan cinta itu kan seperti suatu tanda!"

"Tanda? Tanda apa?" tanya Hermione semakin bingung.

Ginny mendesah, "Kau ini... murid terpintar satu Hogwarts, tapi kalau berurusan soal cinta..." ia berdecak pelan. Di hadapannya Hermione masih memandangnya, menunggunya mengucapkan sesuatu lagi.

Lalu, Ginny memindahkan mangkuknya ke sisi lain, dan meletakkan tangannya diatas.

"Jadi begini," mulainya, "seperti aku mengatakan cinta kepada Harry, itu seperti tanda bahwa kita saling menyayangi... dan –" potongnya, sebelum Hermione membuka mulut, "itu akan berbeda jika kau menulisnya atau langsung bicara."

Hermione mengerutkan kening. Ia mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Ginny, tapi tetap saja ia merasa sedikit aneh.

"Sebenarnya menuliskannya juga tidak apa-apa," Ginny meneruskan, "tapi akan lebih berarti jika kau mengatakannya secara langsung," ia mengakhiri dengan puas, tangannya terlipat dibawah dadanya.

"Kau seperti filosofi cinta saja," gerutu Hermione pelan.

"Aku serius Hermione. Mungkin sebaiknya kau duluan yang mengatakannya."

"Apa?" Hermione membelalak, "_no way!" _

Ginny cemberut, "Lagipula ia tidak maju-maju... jadi mendingan kau duluan saja yang mengatakannya," katanya santai.

Hermione tidak menjawab, ia hanya mendengus kecil. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi belakangan ini Draco sedikit aneh, seperti terlalu baik atau bagaimana. Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Hermione mendesah lagi, ia mengangkat kepala, matanya menelusuri kerumunan murid-murid yang memasuki Aula Besar.

Dan ya, itu dia, si Slytherin arogan yang selalu mengangkat kepalanya dengan gaya angkuh, memasuki aula. Tapi dari sudut pandang Hermione, Draco tampak aneh, keningnya berkerut terus seperti sedang berpikir keras mengenai sesuatu. Ia juga tidak melihat kearah meja Gryffindor, langsung pergi duduk bersama Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott, di meja Slytherin; tepat di seberang meja Gryffindor.

Hermione berusaha melihat kedalam wajah Draco, menduga-duga apa yang bisa membuat si Ketua Murid Putra sampai berpikir keras seperti itu. Tapi tepat seperti dugaanya, ia tidak bisa mencari sesuatu yang membuatnya tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Draco.

Sejenak, ia melihat Draco mendongak. Keningnya masih berkerut dan tatapannya masih tajam –ia menatap persis ke mata Hermione, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Hermione mencoba tersenyum ragu-ragu kearah Draco –yang malah berubah menjadi meringis. Tapi Draco malah semakin memperdalam kerutan di keningnya.

Hermione menjadi semakin heran, ada apa sih dengannya?

XxxXxxXxxX

Draco berguling dari sisi kanan ke sisi kiri.

Ia berguling lagi ke sisi kanan ke tengah. Lalu, dari tengah ke kiri. Dan ke kanan lagi.

_Tempat tidur ini terlalu besar, _ia berpikir, seraya berguling kembali ke sisi yang berlawanan. Setiap posisi yang ia ambil menjadi semakin tidak nyaman.

Draco mendesah panjang. Ia terus berbolak-balik dengan gelisah, di telinganya terngiang-ngiang suara bisik-bisik si kedua anak Hufflepuff.

"_Lagipula Malfoy bukan tipe yang _bisa _menyatakan cinta, ya kan?"_

"_... semua cewek kan ingin dinyatakan cinta, itu kan seperti tanda saling mencintai, kau tahu?"_

Ia berpaling ke sisi kanan lagi, pikiran tentang 'cinta' dan Hermione Granger berseliweran di kepalanya. Lalu ada gambar dua orang anak Hufflepuff tertawa mengejek dan menunjuknya sambil berkata, "Malfoy seorang pengecut yang tidak bisa menyatakan cinta! Hahahaha," lalu muncul gambar seisi aula tertawa mengejek kepadanya; menertawakannya. Seorang anak dari ujung aula berteriak kencang, "Malfoy pengecut!" dan semua orang tertawa terbahak-bahak kembali. Ia merasa tubuhnya semakin kecil dan ia berguling-guling lebih cepat –seirama, kanan kiri kanan kiri. Lalu semuanya berubah terang menyilaukan putih dan suara tawa berubah semakin kencang dan terdengar sorakan orang-orang, "Pengecut! Pengecut!" yang semakin keras.

Sorakan itu semakin keras, dan pandangan semakin putih –menyilaukan. Draco merasakan teriakan semakin memberatkan telinga dan tubuhnya seperti terlempar, ia berguling-guling lebih cepat. Teriakan-teriakan memenuhi kepalanya dan cahaya putih itu semakin membuatnya –

GUBRAK

Lalu disusul suara derap langkah kaki, dan pintu menjeblak terbuka.

"Draco!" seru si orang-yang-membuka-pintu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hermione bergegas berlari dan menunduk, menatap Draco yang jatuh tengkurep di lantai, terkapar tak berdaya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Draco sambil mendengus, _'Ada-ada saja,' _pikirnya sambil terus menepuk-nepuk tubuh Draco.

Akhirnya, Draco bangun juga. Pertama, ia menengadah dan menatap Hermione bingung, lalu ia melompat mundur sambil berteriak, wajahnya seperti habis melihat hantu (Atau untuk kejadian ini, seperti melihat Voldemort). Wajahnya sedikit pucat, dan ia mengerjapkan mata, berusaha memperoleh kesadarannya kembali.

Draco terengah-engah, ia teringat mimpinya tadi. Apa mungkin hanya karena perkataan si anak Hufflepuff keparat itu sampai terbawa mimpi? _Mimpi buruk lagi, _pikirnya sambil setengah mendengus. Ia kembali memandang Hermione, yang sekarang melongo heran melihat tingkah laku Draco.

"Kau..." kata Draco lelah, "keluar saja, pergi," ia berkata seenaknya.

Perkataan itu rupanya menyinggung Hermione, "Huh, terserah. Kau tahu, aku tadi sedang sibuk belajar untuk mempertingkatkan tumbuhnya tanaman dengan enak, eh, kau lalu seenaknya jatuh dan mengagetkanku. Lalu, aku sudah disini, berniat ingin membantu atau apa, tapi kau malah berkata begitu. Ya sudah kalau aku memang tidak dibutuhkan." ia berbalik, hendak keluar kamar.

Draco menghela napas, "Kau kira aku _seenaknya _hah, jatuh seperti ini? Ini semua kan gara-gara kau!"

"Gara-gara _aku? _Memangnya aku dari tadi ngapain? Aku berniat membantumu, idiot!" seru Hermione geram, ia berniat membantu malah disemprot seperti ini.

"Pokoknya ini semua gara-gara kau! Titik," Draco berseru sambil membanting pintu di depan wajah Hermione. Wajahnya memerah karena kesal.

Sedetik kemudian, ia menyesal. Seharusnya ia tidak langsung membanting pintu seperti itu, itu pasti akan membuatnya tambah marah. Tapi sebagian dari dirinya beranggapan benar, kan gara-gara Hermione, ia jadi melankolis tak jelas dan memikirkan tentang _cinta_. Jadi ia tidak patut untuk disalahkan juga, ya kan?

Draco kembali menghela napas. Ia menghempaskan diri di tempat tidurnya, matanya menatap langit-langit. Seisi kamarnya dipenuhi panji-panji dan kain berwarna hijau dan silver –warna Slytherin. Hampir semua perangkat kamar tidurnya juga berwarna senada. Ia memejamkan mata.

Tiba-tiba, ia teringat mimpi mengerikannya itu tadi. Cepat-cepat ia membuka mata. Draco mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk di pinggir kasur.

Bayangan seisi aula besar bersorak dan tertawa mengejek sambil meneriakkan "Pengecut! Pengecut!" membuatnya mual –dan kesal. Ia bukan pengecut. Tidak ada seorang Malfoy yang pengecut. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Secepat kilat ia bangkit dari kasurnya, dan membuka pintu kamar dengan mantap.

XxxXxxXxxX

Sementara itu di dalam kamar sebelahnya, Hermione sedang berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajarannya.

Ia menggenggam buku Bertanam dan Bertumbuh erat-erat di kedua tangannya. Keningnya berkerut, dan matanya menelusuri setiap kata dengan cermat. Tak sekali pun matanya pindah kearah lain.

Lalu, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke belakang. Hermione menarik napas panjang, dan menghembuskannya lagi. Segala macam buku dan perkamen serta pena bulu bertebaran di sekeliling kakinya, dan buku Herbologi yang tadi ia pegang berada di perutnya.

Hermione menarik napas lagi, kali ini lebih panjang. Lalu ia bangkit, dan menarik bukunya sampai ke wajah, tidak menyisakan tempat untuk melihat.

Dengan gusar ia menaruh bukunya di pangkuannya, dan matanya kembali menyusuri baris-baris kalimat petunjuk menanam Bunga Biru Kelabu. Tapi sama saja, pandangannya kosong. Ia tidak memerhatikan apa yang ia baca, sekalipun ia terus mencoba.

Seakan tidak tahan, Hermione mengerang pelan. Ia bingung sekali dengan perlakuan Draco seharian ini, terutama yang barusan. Memangnya ada apa sih? Ia salah apa?

Ia misuh-misuh dengan suara pelan, lalu menyurukkan kepalanya kedalam tumpukan buku yang berserakkan di kasurnya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba menjadi pening, dan ia ingin berkonsentrasi. Hermione kembali membuka halaman yag tepat di buku Herbologi itu, dan membuka mata lebar-lebar, berusaha menangkap intisari dari tulisan di hadapannya.

Tapi baru satu kalimat yang ia benar-benar serap, pintu kamarnya sudah menjeblak terbuka dengan bunyi 'DUAK' yang keras. Hermione nyaris terlompat kaget, tongkat sihirnya sudah ditangan ketika ia menyadari siapa yang membuka pintu.

Hermione menyipitkan mata, "Apa?"

"Tidak," Draco memalingkan wajah kesal, "tidak apa-apa."

"Lalu kau ngapain seenaknya membuka pintu keras-keras? Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi, bahwa aku sedang BELAJAR?" ia menekankan kata terakhir.

Draco menahan diri untuk memutar bola mata, "Well, aku hanya ingin..."

"Ingin apa?"

"Bi –lang, kalau aku menye.."

"Menye..?"

" –sal."

Hermione mendengus. Bagaimana caranya Draco akan bilang kalau ia mencintainya, kalau bilang maaf saja tidak bisa?

"Dan juga," lanjut Draco berat hati, "bahwa aku..."

Hermione menunggu dengan sabar. Ia meletakkan buku dan menatap Draco dengan mata cokelatnya.

Draco yang ditatap seperti itu merasa tidak nyaman. Ia memalingkan wajah kearah tirai berwarna merah.

"Bahwa aku me –" ia terdiam. Tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Di depannya Hermione memicingkan mata curiga.

"Bahwa aku... er... me.." ia mengucapkannya lamat-lamat, "...menci... menci..."

"Menci...?" ujar Hermione memperdalam kerutan di keningnya tak mengerti.

"Arggh! Kenapa susah sekali sih?" teriak Draco putus asa. "Menci... menci..."

" –um?" tebak Hermione, "maksudmu men-ci-um?"

"Ya!" seru Draco, lalu ia sadar, "bukan! Maksudku ya!" ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri dengan kesal.

Hermione memandangnya setengah bengong.

"Ya. Tadi aku mencium dinding." Draco berkata asal. Ia melihat wajah Hermione yang semakin melongo, lalu ia sadar.

"Kau, mencium... dinding?" tukas Hermione lambat-lambat, sambil menatap Draco bingung, "maksudmu nabrak dinding?"

"Aaaargh!" ia mengerang putus asa. Draco mengepalkan tangannya. "Sudahlah!" lalu ia berbalik keluar dan membanting pintu dengan kesal, meninggalkan Hermione sendirian di dalam –semakin melongo.

Diluar Draco memandang dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Ia meraba-raba wajahnya, yang sekarang menjadi pucat tak keruan. Tangannya juga berkali-kali mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia cepat-cepat membasuh tangannya di wastafel.

Draco menghembuskan napas, lalu menghirup lagi. Ia mengulang-ulang kegiatannya barusan. Hirup, hembus. Hirup, hembus. Hirup... hembus...

Lalu ia meletakkan tangannya di pinggiran wastafel. Matanya menatap tajam cermin di depannya, benaknya mengingat akan mimpinya tadi sore.

Ia bergidik. Tidak akan ia mau mempunyai mimpi seperti itu lagi. Jadi, ia harus melakukannya sekarang. Oke. Sekarang saatnya.

Jadi ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan ketenangan yang patut dikagumi. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar tidur si Ketua Murid Perempuan dengan semangat. Saat ia hendak mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka kenop pintu, tangannya berkeringat dingin lagi.

Oh, tidak.

Dengan kesal, ia memaksakan diri membuka pintu. Tapi...

_Srekk, srekk._

Draco mengerang lagi, pintunya dikunci! Rupanya Hermione tidak ingin ada yang menganggu kegiatan belajarnya lagi. Semakin berkeringat, Draco mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan mengacungkannya kearah pintu.

"Alohomora,"

Brak!

Ia memasukkan lagi tongkatnya kedalam jubah, dan sekarang ia berhadapan dengan Hermione yang tengah menatapnya denga sengit.

"Mau apa lagi kau?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Ia sudah cukup kesal dengan perlakuan aneh Draco hari ini.

"Aku," mulai Draco, tangannya semakin berkeringat. "Aku menc –" ia tersendat. "Menci –" ia terus menerus mengulang-ulang itu hingga Hermione memandangnya bosan seperti radio rusak.

"Menci... menci..." Draco mulai geram. "MENCI..." teriaknya frustasi.

"Apa lagi sih? Kau mencium dinding lagi?" Hermione melipat tangannya dibawah dada dengan sebal. Ia ingin berkonsentrasi belajar, dan bagaimana caranya ia bisa belajar jika ada gangguan seperti ini?

"Tidak!" sergah Draco, masih belum mau menyerah, "kau diam saja!" bentaknya.

Hermione hendak membuka mulut. Tapi ia akhirnya mengatupkannya juga, berusaha mendengarkan dengan sabar. Ia menaikkan alis pertanda menunggu.

Draco menghela napas. "Aku... mencin... cang."

"Mencincang? Mencincang apa? Daging?" Hermione bertanya balik, keningnya tambah berkerut bingung, berusaha menduga-duga apa yang sebenarnya Draco ingin katakan.

"Bukan!" serunya sambil menghentakkan kaki, merutuki betapa bodohnya ia.

"Lalu? Mencincang wortel? Paprika?" Hermione mendengus saking tidak sabarnya.

"Tidak! Salah!"

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang mencincang?" Hermione memicingkan matanya dengan curiga, "sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku ingin belajar, kau lihat."

"A –aku," ia tercekat, lalu menyerah, "aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

Hermione mendesah halus, "Mungkin kau bisa menuliskannya?" ia berkata hati-hati.

"Ti-dak,"

"Ya sudah. Mungkin lain kali kau bisa memberitahuku –kalau kau sudah siap," Hermione berkata lembut, nadanya penuh harap.

Draco memandang Hermione tajam. Lalu akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyerah. Ia menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang berkeringat ke jubahnya. Lalu ia berjalan gontai keluar, dan menutup pintu, meninggalkan Hermione yang masih sedikit bingung dan sedikit kecewa.

Tepat di ambang pintu, setelah Draco menutupnya, ia terdiam sejenak. Lalu sepotong kata-kata ia lontarkan, "Aku mencintaimu," gumamnya pelan –tahu ia sudah terlambat mengatakannya.

"Aku mencintaimu juga!" teriak Hermione dari dalam.

Draco hanya tersenyum, semakin lama semakin lebar. Lihat kan, tidak ada yang bisa menghancurkan mood Draco Malfoy hari ini.

**The End**

**

* * *

**(A/N)

**Halooo, aku kembali lagi! **

**Terima kasih sekali lagi ya yang udah nge-review di Its Always Been You :-) Ide cerita ini muncul secara tiba-tiba, dan nggak jelas. Waktu aku di mobil, mobilnya goyang, trus aku kejedot. Eh, tiba-tiba muncul ini cerita -_- *curcol**

**Yaaa, maaf ya kalau garing tak jelas atau kurang memuaskan hehe. **

**Review! ^^ -V14**


End file.
